


promises

by yourbumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and blake and yang being soulmates, bumbleby brainrot is a disease, i gotta cover all my bases of potential first kisses for the bees before v8, just completely self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbumblebee/pseuds/yourbumblebee
Summary: With Yang, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar heading out to evacuate Mantle and the rest of the team preparing to reactivate Amity ahead of Salem’s attack on Atlas, Blake and Yang are forced to part; but not without making one more promise to each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> desperately praying for some sort of sweet goodbye scene before the bees separate. i miss them and need v8 so this is the result. enjoy!!

Yang knew it was the smartest option. More people were needed to get Amity up and running, and she, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar were plenty capable of evacuating Mantle themselves. No matter how much she disliked the idea of the group splitting up, Yang knew that this was the best idea that any of them could come up with. 

After a long time of trying to figure out a plan, cycling back and forth between several different options, Jaune had made the final call. “Then let’s go for both.” He stated. “Get Amity up and running and evacuate Mantle. Me, Yang, Oscar, and Ren can start evacuating citizens while the rest of you stay here and try to kickstart Amity and alert the other kingdoms.”   
  


Everyone nodded in agreement, splitting off to different parts of the airship to prepare for their individual missions. As the rest of the group wandered off to attend to their own devices, Yang found her way to her partner, who was leaning against the wall and chewing on her lip in a manner that the blonde had come to recognize as a habit of nervousness, and her ears were turned downward in the way they were whenever she was anxious or upset.

“Hey.” Yang broke the silence, Blake’s head immediately darting up from where she had been looking at the floor to meet her gaze. “Me and the boys are gonna head out soon. The sooner we get all the citizens of Mantle to safety, the better.”

“Yeah.” Blake responded shortly, wrapping her arms around herself.  _ That  _ meant she was worried, Yang had learned over time. Yang stepped closer to her partner, gently taking her hands in her own. At that movement Blake looked up at her, her golden eyes shimmering with the worry she was very obviously feeling.

“Hey.” The blonde said softly, squeezing both of Blake’s hands. “Talk to me.” She said, knowing that Blake would understand what she was asking of her.

The faunus took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes before she answered. “This is the first time we’ve been apart since...” She trailed off, and Yang could tell that the memories were flooding back to her.

_ The sound of the waterfall behind them. The pain of Adam’s punches as skin met skin and their auras slowly diminished with each attack. The feeling of Adam’s sleek blood, staining their hands and their weapons. The warmth of Blake’s breath as Yang pressed their foreheads together and cradled her face gently. _

“I’m just worried. I know you’re fully capable of protecting yourself but… we promised to protect each other. I can’t do that if you’re out there evacuating Mantle and I’m here.” Blake continued, her finger running back and forth soothingly over the thumb of Yang’s flesh hand.

Yang’s heart broke at her words as she let go of Blake’s hand that was intertwined with her prosthetic hand, bringing it up to cradle her face just as she had done that day in Argus. She smiled softly, hoping her expression was enough to soothe the tension Blake’s body was filled with. “There need to be more people here to activate Amity. Me, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar are enough to fight off the Grimm, and your abilities are needed here more than with us. You know as well as I do that this is the best, the  _ only _ , option that we have.”

“Yeah, I know.” Blake said sadly. “But that still doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye.”

Yang brought her hands to wrap around her partner’s waist, pulling her into a hug. Blake sunk into it immediately, her body molding into Yang’s; as if their bodies were two pieces of a puzzle, built to fit together perfectly. The black-haired girl’s face found itself buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck, pulling her tighter against her as she murmured into her neck, “Stay safe.”

“You know I will.” Yang replied with a soft smile, her hand cupping the back of Blake’s head with one hand while she rubbed circle’s into the girl’s back with the other. “I always will, no matter what.” 

Blake laughed softly, her face adjusting against Yang’s shoulder. Yang hoped that her partner couldn’t feel her shiver as her lips barely grazed the exposed skin of her neck. “Your hotheadedness would say otherwise.” She teased lightly, and Yang found herself laughing alongside her, happy that she was feeling better enough to crack jokes. 

“Yeah, whatever.” She muttered, burying her face in the crown of Blake’s head, right in between her cat ears. “But seriously though... I won’t jump headfirst into danger this time like I usually do. The stakes are high and there are a lot of people that are depending on us.” She pulled away, her body still pressed against Blake’s as she rested her forehead on her partner’s. “And I have you to come back to, don’t I?” She said softly, her heart warming when Blake’s breath hitched.

“Yeah.” She breathed out the reply; a whisper meant for Yang to hear, hidden from the ears of everyone else on the airship. “Yeah, you do.” The blonde only smiled and pulled the smaller girl back into her arms.

They stood there for a bit, relishing in each other’s presence as they held each other, letting the sounds of their mingled breaths and synced heartbeats sooth the worry and fear of what was to come in the next few hours. Every now and then Blake would adjust her head and nuzzle Yang’s neck, a move that made Yang’s heart skip a beat every time she did it. She didn’t have to worry about whether Blake had noticed how it affected her or not; she had always felt like her and Blake shared a singular heartbeat, a singular soul.

But all good things come to an end, Yang thought bitterly as Jaune’s voice broke the silence that she and Blake had found comfort in. “Hey guys.” He said, stepping up behind them. Yang reluctantly separated from her partner, keeping Blake flush against her side as she turned to him. “Sorry to break things up,” He apologized, and Yang swallowed her feelings, acknowledging that what he was taking Yang away to do was important. “But we have to get going. The sooner we can get out there and start evacuating Mantle citizens, the sooner we can get back here.” His gaze was pointed at Blake, and Yang could understand what he was implying.  _ The sooner you say goodbye, the sooner you can come back to her. _

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” She responded, finally pulling completely away from Blake’s side. It took more control than she cared to admit to not pull Blake back into her arms as the faunus whined softly at the loss of contact.

She started toward the door of the airship where Jaune, Ren, and Oscar were already gathered and was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist. “Yang, wait.” Blake’s voice stopped her and instinct overcame thought as her head swiveled around to look at Blake the moment the words left her mouth.

She was about to respond, ask what was wrong, but she was cut off by the feeling of soft, warm lips pressing against her own.

Every brain function that Yang had cut off, her thoughts being overcome with processing what she was experiencing. Blake was kissing her. Blake Belladonna, her best friend and partner, the girl she had loved for what seemed like as long as she could remember but hadn’t been able to find the right time to tell her, was kissing her.

Yang’s entire being melted. If it hadn’t been for Blake pressed against her, safe and unharmed, she would’ve been afraid that she had activated her semblance without knowing. But no, that was just the impact that Blake had on her.

Her hands found Blake’s waist, pulling her closer, which was practically impossible. Blake’s hands were warm against her face, and in that moment Yang decided that the feeling of her lips moving against her own was the best feeling in the world.

But all too soon, just as quickly as it had started, Blake pulled away. 

Yang stared at her, dumbfounded, and she couldn’t find it in her to care about how starstruck she looked, it was exactly what she felt at the sight of Blake’s slightly reddened lips and the blush dusting her pale cheeks.

“I love you.” She stated plainly, and Yang’s head started spinning all over again at the confession. “I just... I thought you should know before you go.”

Yang could still barely process what had just happened, but her lips found the words that she had wanted to tell her partner for so long. “I-I love you too. So,  _ so _ much.”

Blake smiled, and for that one moment, everything was right in the world. They weren’t in the middle of a war with an ancient evil deity who couldn’t be killed and was hell-bent on destroying them, they weren’t wanted fugitives of a military state. For that one moment, they were two teenagers, two best friends who were desperately and hopelessly in love with each other.

“Go.” Blake finally said, her lips turned up into a playful smile as she repeated the word that Yang had said to her the day of the fight with Adam at the waterfall.

It took all of Yang’s strength not to pull the girl back in and kiss her until the world collapsed. Instead, she settled for a lovesick grin as she jogged over to the boys, her gaze not separating from Blake’s until she was off the airship.

The wind blew her hair, and she was harshly thrown back into reality. But for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful. She had something,  _ someone _ , to fight for. Someone to come home to, safe and sound.

And that was more powerful than anything that Salem or Ironwood could throw at her.


End file.
